


Remote Control

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, M/M, This Is STUPID, bluh, fluffy...?, rose has a dirty mind, suggestive poses, sure, thanks rose, this is really short, what else do i put in here, your a real pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 8:25 PM, and John was sitting on the couch scrolling through the channels on the television. Tonight, he decided to invite Dave, Rose and Jade over for a nice movie marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Control

It was 8:25 PM, and John was sitting on the couch scrolling through the channels on the television. Tonight, he decided to invite Dave, Rose and Jade over for a nice movie marathon. Of course, the first thing that John decided on was Con Air. Dave had just walked from the kitchen to the living room when he had seen what was on the screen. "Oh hell no," he said. "I am not watching this Egbert. Not again".  
John laughed and patted the seat next to him, gesturing for him to sit.  
"Oh come on Dave! Just this once!"  
"No way man." Dave shot back. "If I have to watch this movie one more time, I swear to fuck I'm gonna kill-"  
Dave was cut off by John pulling him towards the couch by his arm. He had seen this same movie over and over again just for the sake of John's content. And by that he meant if he didn't watch it, John would whine about it all night. But this time, Dave had a plan on how to get out of this. When he sat down, Dave grabbed the remote, holding it out of John's reach.  
"Daaave!" he whined. "Give me the remote!"  
Dave smirked and looked at the raven haired boy, amused by his struggling.  
"You've got to reach for it man."  
John continued this for a while before he used full force. At this point, he was sitting on top of a laughing Strider, still not quite reaching the remote. His elbow hit Dave in the stomach, earning a swear. But somehow, Dave still held the remote out of John's reach.  
" Dave! Give it to me! "  
That's when they heard it. Laughter. Coming from none other than Rose Lalonde and Jade Harley, who had somehow grabbed hold of a video camera, and was recording this whole thing. They smiled as they closed it.  
" Wow," Rose giggled," That whole scene looked very suggestive. It would be a shame if someone else were to see this ".  
The two boys looked at the her, faces red with embarrassment.  
"Rose! You give me that camera or so help me!"  
The rest of the day consisted of two flush faced boys chasing a flighty broad with a video camera. Let's just say that more than 2 people saw what was captured on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I made this for a friend so I hope you guys liked it >///


End file.
